


Back in town

by Llana



Category: Anthony Dinozzo - Fandom, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana





	Back in town

Word Count: 704  
Warning: Mild language

Kicking the last box you unpacked, across the room, you groaned. Everything was unpacked but nothing was in the right spot. Nothing was organized and it was driving you mad. But you had been at this for days. Unpacking and attempting to set up your new apartment before starting your first job outside of the Navy in eight years. You had worked as a Naval cryptologist early in your career then worked more in depth military intelligence operations up until last month, when your time was up for discharge. As much as you loved the Navy you were ready to start a normal life. Well, as normal as you were going to get.

You looked over the clock and realized it was late and you had nothing edible in the cabinets for dinner. That just meant you would have to walk to the store around the corner to grab something. With a sigh, you pulled your on Navy hoodie and grabbed your keys. One of the good things about your apartment was that it was within walking distance of a couple small grocers, a restaurant that smelled delicious, and a bar that did not look too scary. You picked up a basket as you walked into the grocer feeling a little better to be out of the apartment. Humming quietly you moved through the aisles of the store picking up a few things for the night and the next few days.

Oblivious to the world around you did not notice the man glancing at you then turning back to do a double take. “[Y/N]? [Y/N] [Y/L/N] is that you?” The familiar voice and your name being called, turned you around quickly. Shocked to see Tony DiNozzo standing there. 

“Tony? What… Wow I can’t believe you are here. It’s been what?” You could not stop yourself from moving closer to him. He was always one that you were drawn to, like a moth to a flame. Tony smiled wide at you.

“Eight years or so, I think. Remember, you were leaving for boot camp in a couple weeks.” You nodded suddenly all your time with Tony came flooding back.

“That’s right. I can’t believe I forgot that. How have you been? Still with NCIS?” Somehow, over the eight years he had grown handsomer. It was not fair, here you stood in old jeans, a faded t-shirt, and no makeup. You knew you looked horrible. He still looked just as amazing in his suit.

“Yeah still with NCIS as a senior agent. How’s the Navy? Are you home on leave?” Shifting the weight of the basket to your arm, shook your head. 

“Oh no, I am done. I was discharged last month. Eight years was enough for me. Trying to get used to civilian life now. It’s… different that’s for sure.” Tony perked up hearing you were here to stay.

“So you are you going to be staying around here? You know with your husband or boyfriend, or whoever?” You covered your mouth as you laughed. 

“No husband or boyfriend, Tony. Just me.”

“Well if it’s just you, then you wouldn’t mind if I ask you to dinner tomorrow, would you? I let the chance slip by eight years ago. I don’t want to let it pass me by this time.” Your cheeks went a violent shade of red. “It’s good to see some things haven’t changed, [Y/N].” His hand stroked your blazing cheek.

“Dinner? Yes, dinner would be good. Meet you at that place around the corner, Julia’s, at six thirty?” Tony grinned wider than before, his eyes bright.

“Sounds great, six thirty. I will see you tomorrow, [Y/N].” He walked off with the silly grin on his face. Tony had waited a long time to get the chance to take you out. He wasn’t going to waste it. You stood there for another minute or so until your breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Now all you had to do was worry about what to wear.

“Damn it. Now I have to find where I put my blue sundress.” You groaned going about the rest of your shopping, dreading the search when you got home. Maybe civilian life would not be so easy.


End file.
